


"I'll be ready every night"

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Schmidt was pissed with everyone. Specifically with every single human being: with the dog of his neighbour, with the plant of his garden which died god knows when, and especially he was pissed with those bloody animatronics.</p><p>The animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria were his nightmare. But there was something in them and that place that it kept bugging his mind as if he knew it from always and then there you had Mike Schmidt going back to that cursed place each night and risk his own life, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll be ready every night"

**Author's Note:**

> Well i had this crazy idea for a fic, I love the game so I decided to write this! Maybe i will continue this as a chaptered fic if you guys like it... I have many plans for the future so I hope you guys like it!

Mike Schmidt was pissed with everyone. Specifically with every single human being: with the dog of his neighbour, with the plant of his garden which died god knows when, and especially he was pissed with those bloody animatronics.

The animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria were his nightmare. But there was something in them and that place that it kept bugging his mind as if he knew it from always and then there you had Mike Schmidt going back to that cursed place each night and risk his own life, literally. The animatronics were so damn welcoming that Mike stopped having fear of them the second week of work, either those animatronics were only playing easy on him or Mike was an expert on his job.

Mike entered the pizzeria and saw the cleaning squad finishing the last spots of the place; they all greeted him and for the 14 time he wondered if those people even knew of the animatronics’ weird case of wandering around and killing every security guard...maybe not. He stood in front of the stage and saw Bonnie, Freddy and Chica still, those robots had him going crazy and yet...here he was again. He turned and saw Pirate Cove and he hoped that Foxy wouldn't be a nuisance.

He walked toward his office and, like every single damn week, set his equipment. When he heard all the people leave, he took a deep breath and waited for whatever had those possessed robots ready for him.

Bonnie was the first one to move.

 _'What a surprise'_ -Mike thought sarcastically.

The rabbit went directly to the Dining Area and stared fiercely at him.

"Well good to see you too"- He said to the screen of the camera. Just to see that Bonnie, or someone, had killed the camera. He cursed and clicked on the lights, no one was there yet. The camera returned again and saw that Chica was gone too and also Freddy... Freddy?

"You have to be kidding me"- He muttered as he heard the laugh of the animatronic and the singing 'Dum dum dum' of Foxy. He changed the screen camera to Pirate Cove and saw Foxy already peeking from the curtains.-"You guys have had a bad day today, because this is a very unusual movement"-Mike muttered as he checked the battery, 80% at 1:00 am. He could still make it. He checked the lights and no one was there.

The pans and the cooking utensils began to make noise, Mike rolled his eyes "Chica stop eating, it's bad for your robotic health" He checked the light of the West Hall and saw Bonnie looking at him, he immediately closed the door. "Good, now that you're here, tell that chicken to stop eating instead of spying on me"

76% and it was 2 am, he had a good time right now. Foxy was just about to sprint toward him, and he was going to do it as soon as Bonnie left his door, he was sure of it. And he was correct, the next time that he clicked on the lights Bonnie was gone, but when he checked the cameras, Foxy was running on the West Hall.

"Hey Foxy, you're early today"- He heard the four knocks- "Go away already, stop being a dick like Bonnie"

He clicked open the door as he saw that Foxy was gone and Bonnie was on the Dining Area, he made sure that Chica was on the Restrooms but when he was about to relax he noticed two dots staring/glaring at him on the East Hall.

"Freddy..."- He quickly slammed the door shut of his right side. 45% of battery and it was 4 am, Mike was getting kind of nervous; the animatronics this time weren't going easy on him. He heard footsteps outside and he turned to the door on his left and turned the light, Bonnie was there and Mike shut the door on his face.

"You animatronics are the WORST"- He screamed the last part. He tried to breath to calm down, he looked again on his screen and saw that Chica was on the Dining Room, Foxy was still inside Pirate Cove and that Bonnie was already gone and he was on the Backstage, he opened the door. But...Where was Freddy?

Music began to play somewhere, HIS music. He was getting closer.

"Freddy stop..."- He muttered

20% and it was 5 am, he was sure he could make it in time... but as the animatronics’ were moving this time, he wasn't sure. He checked Pirate Cove and his heart sank when Foxy wasn't there but the 'IT'S ME' sign and the curtains fully open.

He slammed the door closed and just on time, the fox had raced to the door and as soon as the door closed he heard the knocks, but he felt that the fox was severely pissed because the robot had literally hit with brutal force the doors instead of the slow knocks of always. "What has gotten into them this night?"- Mike wondered as the bell of 6 am sounded and marked the end of his shift.

Mike grabbed his bag and when he made sure that no animatronic was outside with the remaining battery (Because due to the events of last night Mike was very sceptical with the animatronics) he exited the office and walked to the entrance. He passed the stage and stared at the three animatronics, who were very still. Maybe...

"Only you know why you went crazy last night, but I'm telling you three that I'll be ready every night"- He was talking to the animatronics, this is the moment where his sanity has disappeared and madness replaced it. The three animatronics looked at him at the same time, and a normal person would pale and run away, but Mike didn't even flinched, he was used to it.


End file.
